


You, Me, and the Sea

by BringMySunshineBackAgain (gracie_the_shadow_writer)



Series: BFF that stands for PatBob [2]
Category: The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Fluff, Mornings, Multi, Pat always misses SpongeBob, and SpongeBob always wants Pat to be happy, making breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/BringMySunshineBackAgain
Summary: A cute morning with PatBob.





	You, Me, and the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, it's been a while, but here's a new fic! I'm also planning on doing Flufftober, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> I wanted this to be ready for the closing anniversary, but that clearly wasn't going to happen. This is also a little something for my good friend Keri's b-day ( @frecklydork on tumblr), which is also a week late XD. But hey, better late than never, right?
> 
> The title is inspired by Ethan Slater's song "You, Me, and the Sea"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

If there was one thing SpongeBob loved, it was mornings. The start of a new day, and not knowing what wonderful things that new day will bring, what could be better?

As soon as his alarm clock went off, SpongeBob sat straight up in bed with a huge smile on his face. The sun was hardly even up yet, but how could you not smile when it's such a beautiful morning?

“Good morning, world!” He said out loud, already feeling cheery. His pet snail, Gary, slithered next to him, letting out a _meow_. “And all who inhabit it,” SpongeBob said softly, patting Gary’s shell. He gave Gary a big hug. “Today is gonna be a great day; I can feel it.”

SpongeBob jumped out of bed, and started to get ready for the day. He threw on his usual outfit, along with the new boots his just bought. They looked just like his old boots, but shinier! _Oh, Patrick is just gonna love these_, he thought, _he loves shiny things_. Next he went into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror to see his hair sticking up every which way. “I look like I’ve been stung by a jellyfish!” He said giggling, starting to brush out his gingery hair. He then took some hair gel, and styled his hair into, what Patrick described it as, a _shwoop_.

He was then interrupted by a loud banging at his front door, and SpongeBob ran downstairs to see who it was.

“SpongeBob!” Patrick exclaimed as SpongeBob opened the door.

“Patrick!” SpongeBob replied, jumping up into Patrick’s arms to give him a hug.

“I missed you, buddy,” Patrick said, placing him back on the floor.

“You missed me? But I just saw you yesterday,” SpongeBob said, smiling up at him.

“I know, but now it's _tomorrow_,” Patrick replied, looking distressed.

“Oh, well don't worry, Pat. I'm here now, aren't I?” He asked, taking Patrick’s hands in his.

“Yeah, of course,” Patrick said, starting to cheer up a bit.

“Hey, how would you like to do something fun today? Just you and me?”

Patrick gasped. “Would I!” He exclaimed, jumping with joy. “You know what we haven't done in a while? Jellyfishing! We should totally do that!”

“You're absolutely right. I would love to!” SpongeBob replied.

“Oooh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Patrick said, scooping SpongeBob into his arms for another big hug, smooching little kisses all over his face.

“Hey, stop that! It tickles!” SpongeBob said, giggling. “And don't thank me, you're the one with the great ideas.”

“I have great ideas?” He asked, his cheeks blushing as pink as his hair.

SpongeBob nodded. “Better than most fish I know. Hey, before we go, do you want to help me make breakfast? We can't go jellyfishing on an empty stomach!”

“Oh, absolutely! I say we make your famous pineapple pancakes!”

The two of them got to work on the pancakes, and the sun continued to rise on the beautiful Bikini Bottom day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm @notasimpleslater on tumblr and @gracie_reader0 on twitter if you want to chat! 
> 
> Ps: sorry if the flow of the story was weird. Like I said, it's been a while XD


End file.
